1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to miter saws and more particularly to a band saw type device for simultaneously cutting angularly disposed end surfaces on the ends of truss webs or braces.
Floor braces or webs for forming a floor truss, or the like, in building construction are usually disposed in angular relation between the components forming the upper and lower limits of a truss. The webs are each provided with angular end surfaces for respectively engaging confronting surfaces of the generally horizontal upper and lower limits of the truss being formed and simultaneously engaging an end surface of the adjacent truss web to increase rigidity. Forming truss webs usually requires two cuts be made on the respective ends of each web.
This invention reduces the web cutting time by simultaneously forming desired angular end surfaces on the web by one pass of a saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Truss web end surfaces have usually been formed on the respective ends of each web section by a radial saw or by miter guides including a portable electric hand saw, such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,630,146; 2,941,554 and 3,130,578. However, as mentioned hereinabove, such saw equipment also requires that two angular cuts be made on each end of each truss web.
This invention provides a crossed band saw blade type cutter which simultaneously cuts one end surface of a pair of truss webs in desired end surface angular relation by one pass of the saw blade.